


Work in Progress

by glowingpanic



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingpanic/pseuds/glowingpanic
Summary: Belle, a 16 year old girl, was removed from her Biological Families house after she attempted suicide. She lived in and out of foster family houses until one day she had an adoption meeting of a life time. Belle gets adopted by Panic! At the Disco singer Brendon Urie and his wife Sarah. This is what happens after the adoption and how her life as a celebrities daughter, how it can be amazing or awful.
Relationships: Family - Relationship





	1. Epilouge

I had just woken up, I’ve been staring at my ceiling for 10 minutes now. I do this everyday so I can get a taste of peace and quiet but the moments I feel tiny fingers hitting my arm I know it's over.  
“Belle are you awake?” I hear the 4 year old speak.  
“Yes, I am Lily.” I sit up and see the toddler with arms facing me wanting to get in my bed. I lifted her up and put her beside me. Today was the first day of summer, which is usually when most of the adoptions happen. You see I live in a foster home, it was only me currently getting fostered by this family. They were so nice but I knew they wouldn’t adopt me. No one wants to adopt a 16 year old. No one. Not even the people who want to adopt kids for money.  
“B, you’re so pretty,” Lily said staring at me, “why don’t you have a boyfriend?” I laughed at her remark.  
“Because, Lily,” I pinched her cheek, “no one wants a broken person.” I sat up and took a deep breath. “I’m going to get ready. You can wait in here and watch my laptop.” I got my computer out and logged in for her and set her up to watch YouTube.  
I started to get ready, I wasn’t much of a morning shower person but I didn’t take on last night. After my shower I got one pair of high waisted shorts a plain white t-shirt along with a red flannel on. I brushed my long hair, the color was always hard to describe but I’d call it the darkest brown that isn’t black. After doing my hair I started to do my makeup, I don’t like to wear a lot of makeup, I just do my brows and mascara on normal days, but today I wanted to be a little extra, so I decided to do some eyeshadow and eyeliner.  
After I was done getting ready I got Lily ready, then we went upstairs to eat breakfast. My Foster Dad, Adam Price, was at the stove making eggs, sausage, and potatoes, along with tortillas that he was heating up. I know what you must be thinking, breakfast burritos, nope breakfast tacos, Adam only buys the smaller tortillas for tacos he doesn’t like the larger ones. And honestly, it's one of the best breakfast foods I’ve had, he usually makes green chili to go along with it but we didn’t have any.  
“How did you sleep Belle?” He asked serving me my taco.  
“Pretty well, uh, I heard that Magaret has an adoption meeting for me?” I asked while playing with the hair ties around my wrist.  
“She does,” my Foster Mom, Rose Price, interrupted him, “with this lovely couple, they are in their late 20’s and have been married for 6 years. I think that you’ll really like them B, they have two dogs and one of them is in the music industry.” When Rose finished her sentence my head shot up. I love music, I always have a song in my head, if I could listen to music 24/7 I would.  
“Really? Do they produce? Do they write? Are they an artist?” I rushed her with questions.  
“Well, I think he does all of it, he has a studio at his house.” Rose said.  
“When are we meeting them, where are we meeting them? Are you guys going to come too?”  
“Of course we are, Belle, we love you, we want to make sure you are in a good home. We are meeting them at a Starbucks then Margaret is going to take you to their house.” Rose said.  
“Wait-- do they know about, everything?” I asked going back to fidgeting with my hair ties. You see I’m a pretty good kid I get good grades, I was in the top 25 of my class of 869, and I was willing to do extracurricular. I did have a record, I ran away from my bio family a lot, but I had my reasons. If you saw that family and house, you would’ve too. If you saw my body covered in bruises and scars, you would’ve too. If you had to share a room with 3 other kids, you would have too. I ran away 4 times. After I was on bed rest because of a “mysterious” broken leg, I attempted to kill myself. I wanted out so bad, the doctors who took care of me did ask how I go all the bruises and how I have so many scars on my thighs but, my bio parents were always there to contradict me or interrupt. They’d try to talk to me one on one but never were given the chance. But one day my parents did come so the doctor sat down with a social worker in the room and I told them everything. That’s when I, and all my siblings, got removed from our old home. I don’t see my siblings as much as I would like to but, that’s because they don’t want to see me. I don’t blame them  
“Of course, it’s in your file.” Adam responded.  
“And they are still interested.” I mumbled to myself.  
“Does this mean you’re leaving?” Lily said tugging on my arm.  
“Not necessarily but, if they like me and I like them. I might be leaving.” I told her. Lily reminded me a lot of my younger sister Angle, so innocent and reliant on other people. The only difference between them is that Angle is 10 and Lily was 4.  
“No! I don’t want you to leave!” Lily screamed.  
“Liliana, we do not talk like that.” Rose retorted.  
“Hey, it’s fine. Lil, I promise if they do adopt me I will never forget you or your parents. You guys taught me what a loving family is like and how it should be. I thank you all for that but this is a new chapter in my life and I want it to happen. I love you guys so much and I’m sure I’ll be over to babysit.” I hugged Lily.  
After breakfast I had an hour of free time so I sat in my room playing my guitar for Lily. Eventually, Adam and Rose were done with their work and we all piled into the car, as I am a bit of an overachiever I brought some of my songs I wrote and transferred some of them I had recorded. I was praying that they liked me. Though I got very little information I had a feeling they were going to be the perfect fit for me. I just hope they think the same.


	2. Chapter 1

We arrived at Starbucks, I saw Margret sitting with a man and woman. The man had a similar hair color to mine and was wearing a gray t-shirt that said Guns and Roses on it, plus 5 cool guy points for him, along with blue jeans and sunglasses, he had tattoos but I couldn’t really tell what they were from a far but his entire left arm was covered. The woman had short brown hair that was ombré, she was wearing an off white t-shirt with a light wash jean jacket and a pair of matching jeans that were ripped, she was also wearing sunglasses. We parked our car and made our to where they were. I was holding Lily’s hand as she skipped next to me.   
“Belle, Rose, Adam, and of course Lily,” Margret greeted us, “this is Brendon and Sarah Urie.” She gestured to them, they stood up and shook our hands. We all sat down Rose went inside along with Adam to get them some coffee and me a green tea. It didn’t take us long to start taking.  
“So Belle,” Brendon said, “you like music?” He asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Yeah I really do, at the house I have a guitar, piano, ukulele, a bass as well. That Rose and Adam got me.” I told Brendon.   
“Do you write anything?”   
“Yeah in fact,” I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook, “I keep them all in here.” I handed him the book. He looked at me as if asking me if he could read it and nodded. He flipped through the pages and stared at one. Tapping his foot with a beat.  
“This is actually really good,” he had a little giggle, “have you ever recorded one?”   
“Yeah I have some on my phone that I recorded with my computer.” I scrolled through my library and chose one out and gave him my headphones.  
“What else do you like to do Belle?” Sarah asked.  
“Umm, I like to swim, run, I also like to bake, in fact one time when I was with my bio family, I was over at my best friend, Alexis place and we baked a cake for our teacher for his retirement and when we brought it to him the next day he loved it. I haven't baked in a while though.” I told her. We talked about what part of California I was from, I was from San Francisco but, when I was getting fostered I made my way down to Malibu. Sarah was from Detroit and that’s where she met Brendon when him and his band played back in 2008. Brendon was from Las Vegas.  
“What’s the name for your band Brendon?” I asked, Rose and Adam we’re back with our drinks.  
“You might’ve heard of it, Panic! At the Disco.” Brendon told me.  
“Really? My friend Alexis loves you, I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you. She never stops talking about you guys.” I told him bolting up.  
“Wow, and you aren’t?”  
“Not really, I’m mostly listen to The Beatles, Queen, Guns and Roses, so lots of classic rock.”  
“You sound a lot like Billie Eilish.” Sarah told me. She just got done listening to my song.  
“I’m going to take that as a huge compliment! She one of the few modern artists I listen to nowadays.” We continued talking, I told them about my dog at my bio family’s house and what kind of dogs they had, they had a Jack Russell Terrier named Boggart and a Boston Terrier named Penny.   
After an hour of talking to them Margret asked if we could all go to their house. They agreed. I’ve never gotten this far when it comes to adoption interviews, they all usually bail after the first 15 minutes. It was about a 20 minute drive on the way to their house. When we got there I was in awe. Their house was 2 stories with 4 windows in the front and a black modern door.   
“Come on in guys.” Brendon said walking up to the door and unlocking it. We were greeted by their dogs and a tall man with a beard and a hat on.   
“Zack this is Belle and her Foster family along with her social worker.” Sarah introduced us.  
“Hi guys, I was just about to head out. I’ll see you later Brendon.” Zack said leaving. At the entrance of their house there was a black table with multiple pictures of their family on it and above the table there was a picture of Frank Sinatra, there was red roses as well. The entrance split to the left and right, they took us to the right first. Their kitchen was huge with black granite tops and white cabinets, the island had yellow roses at the center and black barstools at it. They had a huge dining table that was black and had glass in the center and had a ton of chairs surrounding it. We made our way to the living room, they had giant flat screen T.V with bookshelves on either side. We went to the backyard they had a swimming pool and there was also Brendon’s studio that he had named Urielectic. We eventually went up stairs to their room and where I would sleep, it was completely empty, decoration wise, the walls where white but had simple furniture.  
“We wanted you to be able to choose the paint color and how you would decorate.” Sarah said, she put her arm around my shoulder.   
“Wait so, you want to adopt me?” I said looking at her.  
“Of course, Belle, why wouldn’t we?” Brendon said on my other side. I got emotional, and I pulled Brendon into a hug.   
“Hey kiddo,” he said hugging me back,“ its okay, we love you.” Brendon started to pet my head, I pulled back and whipped my eyes.   
“So, we are going to go back downstairs and fill out the paperwork.” Margret told them. This is going to be my new home, this is going to be where I sleep where I grow up for the next two years. They are going to be my family and I haven’t been happier.  
***  
It took a month for the paperwork to get processed within that time I went to the house to paint my room, I chose a light grey, get new furniture, and hung up guitar and ukulele mounts. We also went over for dinner once a week with them. Eventually, Brendon took me into his studio, it was fantastic, there was a drum set, along with a ton of acoustic and electric guitars, basses, a mix board, and keyboard. There was so much to take in and I was overwhelmed.  
“Here,” Brendon said giving me a pair of headphones when I stood in front of a microphone, “sing or talk, do whatever.” I sang some random words and I heard it go back into the headphones.  
“Woah.” I said taking off the headphones.  
“Weird right? We should probably get you home, you still have to pack all your stuff from Adam and Roses.”  
“I guess, I just can’t believe that tomorrow, this is my home, forever.” I said walking out of the studio and spinning around. “And you and Sarah are going to be my parents. It just seems so bazaar.”   
“Well, I can’t believe that tomorrow I’m going to be a Dad, I guess, wow that’s really weird to say.” He said walking behind me. We walked into the house and Adam and Rose were there to take me back to the house, I said bye to Sarah and Brendon and got into the car and drove to my foster home for the last time.  
***  
I got up like I usually do, I wake up to peace and quiet wait for Lily one last time. We lie in bed one last time. I get ready as she watches YouTube one last time. I get her ready one last time. We eat breakfast one last time together. But there is also a lot of firsts, like we packed me up last night. We put my boxes that hold everything I know. It was the first time I noticed that the house I was in had graffiti on the back that Lily had done, it was in sharpie. But I was leaving this place. A place I had called home for 9 months, I wasn’t going to sleep again, it was bitter sweet but I was excited.  
When we were done packing up I got into the front seat of the car to get some hours for driving. I drove to my new home and Brendon and Sarah were waiting anxiously for us. We exchanged hellos and begin to grab boxes and take them up to my room. After we brought all the up Sarah had made us some sandwiches so we all sat around had great talks until Lily, Adam, and Rose had to leave. I gave them all hugs but when it came to Lily, it was hard. It was like being separated from my family again. But ten times harder this time, because these people actually loved me. There were tears shed once I pulled myself together, I told her.  
“I’ll be over soon okay? I’ll never forget you, Lil. Never.” I held her face while saying this and pulled her into another hug. I loved that little girl than I loved my actual siblings, I know that’s harsh but it's true. My siblings don’t want anything to do with me, and quite frankly I’m starting to have mutual feelings.   
“So kiddo, want to go unpack your room?” Brendon asked, he put his arm around me and Sara on his other arm.   
“Lets go.” I told them. We, one by one, ran up the stairs. I had a total of 5 boxes to unpack. Mostly clothes, books, and instruments. I didn’t have a lot of stuff from my bio home I got to keep. So it’s all from Adam and Rose. Sarah and I took care of all the clothing and Brendon unpacked my instruments and put them on each of their mounts. Though the amount of boxes I had there wasn’t many clothes, I mean I have the necessities. You know, bra, underwear, some shirts, and pants. But I didn’t have a vast selection like other girls. I only filled up not even half of my closet and 3 drawers in the dresser that had 12.   
“Belle, do you want to go shopping for some clothes?” Sarah asked.  
“I mean I have what I need, I don’t like to carry a lot.” I tell her as I’m holding my guitar while Brendon was mounting my bass.  
“You don’t have to pack light anymore hun, you are here with us forever, did that sound creepy? Anyway you only have 3 pairs of jeans, 4 shirts, and a hoodie. Wouldn’t you like more, I mean, options?” Sarah asked. I guess I didn’t have to pack light anymore.  
“You do have a good point,” I peered into my closet, “It looks like a runaway closet, trust me I know.” I finished and plopped on my bed next to Boggart.  
“B, why did you run away so many times.” Brendon said sitting next to me.  
“You guys saw my file,” I sat up and pulled a pillow onto my lap, “my Dad tried to kill me multiple times each time when Mika- each time my sister would step in, I would pack up and hitchhike my way to Alexis.” I finished, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
“B,” Brendon grabbed my arm, I was picking at it looking for a hair tie, “I’m sorry your real parents are pieces of shit.”  
“Brendon!” Sarah yelled at him.  
“Am I wrong? Belle, you are the most beautiful, fantastic, and talented human being on this Earth. I’m sorry your biological parents couldn’t see that. But, we can. If you ever doubt that we love you remember this conversation. You are the best thing to happen to this world, okay?” Brendon pulled me into a hug.  
“How are you guys so loving and great?” I whispered. I really did get lucky.   
***  
The rest of the day was really fun, I got to meet some of their friends like, Jake Chams, he's a photographer and he travels with Brendon and his band, Zack, who turned out to be Brendon’s personal bodyguard and best friend, and his other friend Spencer, who was in Panic! At the Disco as the drummer but quit because of personal stuff. Sarah and I cooked dinner together and talked about our favorite books while Brendon and his friends played video games. I’ve decided that Brendon and Sarah were actually meant to be my parents, I looked more like them than my actual family, also they are just great humans.   
After Jake and Spence left Sarah told Zack that she wanted to take me out shopping the following day. He was going to come with us to prevent any paparazzi getting photos of me. You see I'm not known about in the Panic! Fandom, I’ve heard great things about the community, but we won't know how they will react to some random teenager with Sarah. But I look forward to tomorrow, I’m sure it’ll be great.


	3. Chapter 2

I followed my usual routine, I was waiting for Lily to come and ask to get in my bed but, of course, she didn’t, it’s fine, I knew it was going to take a bit to adjust to living here. I was greeted by Penny licking my face though. I laughed and she jumped off my bed, I sat up and took a look around my new room. It was so big, I don’t think I’ll ever get use to having my own space. I got ready for the day, put on my grey Queen shirt on with a pair of blue jeans, I slipped on my white converse. I noticed that my door had a lock on it but on my side, I opened the door, no way to lock me in from the other side. Even if there was a way to lock me in from the other side, I could let myself out, but I was still anxious about the lock.  
I got down to the kitchen and was greeted by Brendon making a cup of coffee.   
“Hey Brendon.” I yawned.  
“Hey Belle, would you like some coffee?” He asked overing a mug to me.  
“No thank you, it messes with my anxiety medication.” I said grabbing a tea bag from one of the many cabinets.   
“Your on anxiety meds?” He asked turning his head to me.  
“Yeah I got them when I was in the hospital they gave me them to, well, ease my anxiety and I’ve been taking them ever since.” I filled the mug with hot water.  
“Have you been to therapy?” Brendon asked setting the cup down.  
“No, it’s not exactly cheap, you know.” I said taking a sip from my tea.  
“Maybe we should look into that , if you are up for that.”  
“I mean sure it’s better than putting all my business on Alexis.” We continued our conversation until Sarah ran down the stairs with a towel in hand drying her hair. They exchanged hellos with a quick peck, they have the best relationship, you can tell that they actually love each other. My bio parents didn’t even tolerate each other, they slept in separate room, across the house from one another. If they crossed paths in the halls they would glare at each other. Adam and Rose did love each other, they had their days though, I have only been with Brendon and Sarah for one night and I’ve never been so comfortable around a couple before.  
“You guys are adorable,” I was gawking over them “like you really do love each other.” I told them. Sarah blushed at my compliment.  
“Hey so,” Sarah started, “I have some errands to run, you want to tag along so Zack doesn’t have to drive back over here. You can bring your headphones if you’d like.” Sarah told me, the whole time she was getting things out to make smoothie bowls, due to Brendon’s request last night.  
“Yeah," I giggled, "I just kinda assumed that I was just going with you.”   
“Great!” She said she put frozen berries, almond milk, ice, and some maple syrup. I watched her every move. I never got to make this stuff at home, we would only eat take out back with my bio family. I cleaned up my mess from the tea and walked into the living and saw Boggart and Penny playing with a rope toy. I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone and opened up my snapchat, I the usual notifications, streaks, stuff like that. But, Alexis texted me, you see we are best friends but over time with me moving all the time and not seeing each other at school we did grow apart. We usually reply to each other comments on Instagram and stories on Snapchat, but sometimes we do text consecutively for like a month which usually results in us hanging out.   
Alexis: Hey! How have things been at Adam and Roses  
Me: Hi well I don’t live there anymore I got ADOPTED recently  
Alexis: Holy fuck! When did this happen and why did I just figure this out??  
Me: I literally go adopted a month ago but started living with them yesterday  
Alexis: What are they like  
Alexis: Please tell me you have gay parents now   
Me: WOW WOW WOW  
Me: Slow your roll  
Me: I don’t have gay parents I think you’ll like this MUCH more  
“Brendon!” I yelled. He looked over and I got a picture of him. I giggled and he rolled his eyes. I sent the picture to Alexis.  
Alexis: NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!   
Alexis: Haha really funny now who are your actual parents  
Me: You really don’t believe me??  
Alexis: Why WOULD I believe that you are living with my celebrity crush   
Me: OMG  
“Brendon, can you come here?” I asked, he walked over to me and leaned on the couch.  
“What’s up kiddo?” Brendon replied.  
“Remember the girl I told you about, Alexis,” I said looking up at him, he nodded. “She doesn’t believe I live with you so we are gonna FaceTime her.”  
“Sounds good to me.” He jumped over the couch and sat next to me. As he did this I called Alexis on FaceTime.   
“Whats up lying lo- OH MY FUCK!” Alexis answered the phone, she was sitting on a chair and fell. “I should’ve believed you. You never lie to me. Why the fuck!” She hasn’t picked up her phone from the ground so I just assume she was laying on her bedroom floor. Brendon and I laughed.  
“Are you okay?” Brendon asked.  
“Yeah, I’m totally fine, uh-hu, nothing to see here.” She replied. She had finally picked her phone up and got back on her chair.  
“Are you sure about that, you’re doing the thing you do when your'e nervous and you stutter.” I say laughing. She finally calmed down and we did end up having a good conversation, she told him about how much his music helped her through her tough times. He took the compliments and told her how grateful he was for her.  
“Hey so you live San Francisco?” Brendon asked her at this point her just took my phone.  
“Yeah I do. Why?” She relied.  
“Would you like to fly down here and stay with us for a month of summer? I could get your parents info and we could chat about it.”  
“Oh my- really? Like deadass?”  
“Yeah, you could hang out with Belle and us we would take you out to some spots down here in Malibu. How does that sound?”  
“Great! More than great in fact, I’ll talk to my Mom about it.” I could hear her taking deep breaths and holding them. She was about to have a major fangirl screaming session. We had to hang up because she had to get to work. Brendon and I laughed our asses off after the call. Sarah could tell we were about to die from hyperventilation and tried to calm us down.  
“B, you ready to go?” Sarah asked.  
“Yeah.” Brendon and I responded. Sarah calls us both B, it’s a bit confusing, if you can’t tell. But I’m sure him and I will figure it out.  
“Little B, I meant little B.” She said.  
“Wait! I really like that. I’ll be Little B and you’re Big B. It’s perfect!” I jumped with excitement. Brendon laughed stood up.   
“Belle, come one Zack is waiting.” Sarah told me she was standing in the laundry room, which led to the garage.  
“Coming! See you later Big B.” I waved at Brendon and he waved back at me. I made my way to the car, it was a black Chevy Tahoe, Sarah was in the front seat and on her phone I saw her laugh. I opened the door and was greeted by Zack.  
“Hey kiddo, tagging along today?” He looked at me through the rearview mirror.  
“Yup, Sarah and I thought I should get some new clothes because I don’t own a lot of clothes.” I said closing the door and buckling up.   
“Nice! Do you want to connect to the bluetooth, Lil B?” He was using my nickname, I like this guy.  
“Sure.” I turned my bluetooth on and connected my phone. The question was now, how do I want to listen to? My immediate reaction was Elton John, more specifically, Crocodile Rock. I hit play and Zack looked at me confused. I’m guessing he didn’t believe me yesterday when I said I liked classic rock. I sang along with the lyrics and started dancing in my seat. I saw Sarah was snapchatting me and go even more dramatic. She laughed and joined in. Eventually the song ended and I started to laugh. I hadn’t been this happy for a while, it was nice to not worry about if the current family would send me back to the orphanage. For once my life is stable, and it's never been so nice to be alive.  
“We are here!” Zack announced after a bit more driving. Malibu Lumber Yard, doesn’t sound like the most elite of places but it was huge and had a lot of expensive stores. I’m a simple person, I’d be okay with a Hot Topic, but this place had it all. It has simple stores like Hot Topic, Tilly’s Pacsun, then on the other side of the line was Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Chanel. Another teenager would head to that side but, I don’t think those places are worth the buck. It’s capitalism at its finest. Clothes are clothes, it’s not about them, it’s about the person wearing it. You could be wearing a trash bag, for all I care, but if you strut down the street flaunting that trash bag I’m rooting for you.  
“So, Lil B, where to first?” Sarah asked.  
“Umm, Tilly’s?” I asked.  
“Sounds good to me!” Sarah said we began walking to the store and I got a few looks, I couldn’t tell if it was them looking at me because I have a bodyguard with me or that I was pretty. I didn’t mind either way. We eventually made it to Tilly’s and I went to look at shirts. They had crop tops, normal t-shirts, blouses stuff like that. I eventually had a hefty pile of shirts, crop tops, shorts, rompers, and dresses. Sarah sat outside of my dressing room so she could tell me if I looked good or not. I felt like I was a model in fashion show. Sarah was a very honest person she would critique the outfit but always go “But if you like it, get it!” I liked that about her.   
“Okay, I’m satisfied.” I said, I stepped out of the dressing room.   
“Okay,” Sarah jumped up, “let’s go to get you some shoes.”   
“Shoes?”  
“Yeah, you can’t wear your converse everywhere you know?”   
“Okay.” We checked out all my clothes and give our bags to Zack. Once we got to the shoe store we went to different parts of the store and looking at different shoes. I tried on a few and I liked a lot of them. I only got 3 pairs, a pair of black heels, some flip flops, and a new pair of vans.  
By the time we were done shopping we were hungry and it was around lunchtime. Sarah called Brendon and he said would meet us there we chose a restaurant and take our seat and wait for Big B to get there. I told Zack about what happened with Alexis and he laughed his ass off. We ordered our drinks and, after 20 minutes, Brendon finally arrived. He apologized for being late and sat next to Zack. I was a restaurant where they had everything, Brendon got a burger, Zack got some pasta, Sarah got a chicken dish, and I got the same thing as Sarah.   
A point in time Brendon got a call from his manager and he didn’t answer, instead just rolled his eyes not want to hear this person’s voice.  
“What happened with John?” Zack asked.  
“He’s just been on my ass about releasing a new song, and I told him I have one written, I just need approval for the duet from the label.” He finished, right after he got another call. He answered.  
“Hey… And?.... Tell them it’s her or its not gonna happen… I’m not being stubborn… Listen, I wrote this song with the intent of her being in it, I’m not having it any other way… Alright… Talk to you later.” Brendon hung up and got back to the group conversation. Who is she? Why does he need her and only her for this song?  
***  
After lunch Zack, Sarah, and I went to the store and did some grocery shopping. Sarah wanted me to have an option of what I eat but I really didn’t mind what we had at home. I’m not a picky person, I wouldn’t be alive if I were a picky person. When you had two parents who didn’t really care if you wanted food. You couldn’t be picky. I just had Sarah buy what she usually would get which was a lot of healthy stuff. I did cause in a bag of kettle chips and some Oreos.   
Once we were done with the store we went home and put everything away. Brendon got a call again from his manager, it seemed like good news because he was smiling like a big dork. We all chilled around and Sarah had to go into work for an emergency meeting so it was just me and Brendon tonight for dinner. We went out to the studio and played guitar together and that’s when started the conversation about the phone call.  
“It was about the song I showed you, my manager wanted Billie Eilish to sing the verses but-“ I cut him off.  
“Wait Billie Eilish would be perfect for that song! Why turn her down?” I asked him.  
“Would you let me finish, I want you to sing the verses and chorus.” Brendon told me.  
“Wait really? That’s what you were arguing about with John?”  
“Yes, Lil B, you are so talented and the world deserve to be heard. I think you need to be heard.”  
“I don’t know Brendon, you’d be working with a ‘nobody’ in the eyes of the society. Wouldn’t that be bad?”  
“No it wouldn’t, it would be good on both sides. You should be collaborating with one of the biggest bands in the world right now, and, how John phrased it, good publicity for Panic. I promise the world will love you.”  
“Okay. I’m in.” We high fived and then we called John. I would have to go to the office tomorrow and sign papers along with Brendon and Sarah. I looked at the finished lyrics and I was excited.


End file.
